Rise of the Dragons
by spazzgirl
Summary: Dragons once ruled the skies, but now they hide, hoping one day that they will reclaim the skies. Prophecy spoke of a dragon slayer who would rise to take back their claim, and give the skies back to the dragons. Completely AU and major OOC with characters. Pairings reveled later on. Pairings undecided yet: JelLu (JellalxLucy) or NaLu.


**Rise of the Dragons**

**Hello one and all to my first official multi-chapter Fairy Tail story, now I'm going to tell you something about this story:**

**1) Lucy AND Jellal will be dragon slayers, Lucy will be known as the Queen of Dragons (due to her knowing all different kind of elemental dragon slayer technique) and Jellal will be a Celestial Dragon Slayer **

**2) This story will NOT follow cannon (well there might be some cannon things but not really)**

**3) Lucy will be strong, but I will put some restraints on, I will try not to make her Mary Sue (but if I do, I apologize in advance)**

**4) This story will be majorly AU and the characters OOC**

**I wanted this story to be a lot different than most Fairy Tail stories, most NaLu stories I read have Lucy be a dragon slayer but not after she leaves the guild because ya know of Lisanna (I wish to avoid that clichés). This story will have two different parts, this part will follow alongside the cannon timeline, while the second one will be something completely different.**

**The reason why I wanted to start this story is because I wanted to create a fanfic in which Lucy was naturally born a dragon slayer. **

**There will be OCs in this story, but they really won't be playing an important role. Pairings have been decided (somewhat), I'm still trying to figure out who I'm pairing Lucy with, it's between Jellal and Natsu (reason I'm putting Jellal there is because I'm trying to give him a real relationship with Lucy early in the story, no worries it's not romantic, but will be later).**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail, but if I did, then a lot of things would be different.**

**Summary: ** Dragons once ruled the skies, but now they hide, hoping one day that they will reclaim the skies. Prophecy spoke of a dragon slayer who would rise to take back their claim, and give the skies back to the dragons.

**Anyways I hope the summary won't be that bad. So let's get to the story!**

* * *

_July 1, X767_

A loud piercing cry could be heard in the main room of the Heartfilia estate. The loud cry was coming from the mouth of a new born babe. A private doctor handed the naked crying child to a nurse to clean up the baby and wrap it up in cloth. Once cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket, the nurse handed the child to the worn out mother and anxious father.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." The mother gently took the child in her arms and cried tears of joy.

"Look Jude, look at our beautiful baby girl." The young mother couldn't believe that the love both she and her husband had for each other, created something so beautiful. "Isn't she wonderful?"

The man nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed, she looks just like you."

"Hmm, I bet she has your eyes," the moment she said that, the baby opened her eyes and chocolate orbs stared back at the new parents. "See I was right."

Jude couldn't help but grin, "Well I guess we wasted our time looking up boys name for nothing."

"Well she may not have been a Lucy, but she sure is a lucky baby to be born into a wonderful family."

The new husband nodded and his eyes widened in realization. "Layla, do you remember the name of the song that played on our wedding day?"

"Yes what about it?"

"_Lucy in The Sky with Diamonds_. That's what we should call her, Lucy, our wonderful lucky Lucy."

"Yes our beautiful baby lucky Lucy, that's a wonderful name Jude." And in turn, the newborn baby cooed in agreement at her name. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, and you shall be loved by everyone you meet and have good luck as you grow."

The household was filled with joy and happiness as the newest addition to the Heartfilia family was finally born. Little Lucy was loved by all the maids and butlers, even the head maid (who was usually cold and strict) had soften the moment she had taken a glance at the youngest Heartfilia. Even Layla's celestial spirits had taken a liking towards the young girl, especially Aquarius, the water zodiac would always spoil the young girl every time she was summoned. After everyone had calmed down after the days that Lucy wa born, the Heartfilia estate went back to its normal ways. The only thing that changed was Layla was now taking care of a baby, while Jude went on with his work. There were times when the busy father would take off some time from his work to spend time with his family.

All the maids would squeal and coo at how cute Lucy would look like when she wore dresses. Layla would occasionally allow Cancer to do the young child's hair, and whenever the new mother took her daughter out to the garden, Capricorn would be there to watch and guard the two. Despite having a child, Jude's company still continued to expand, allowing him to make more money to help support the new family.

A month had passed and Layla was out in the garden with several of her friends.

"Oh Layla, I can't believe how wonderful you look after having a baby." A young woman with light brown hair pointed out.

Layla couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Thank you Emily, by the way, how is young Nicholas?"

"Same old, same old, the boy likes to play around in the mud and chase around the geese. No matter what I do, he still refuses to go to his lessons." The women, Emily complained.

"It can't be helped, he's only five years old, besides you should let the boy have some fun." A woman with blue hair spoke up.

Emily pouted, "You're lucky that your son is only a year old Grace," the brunette smirked, "at least my son has a name."

Grace couldn't help but glare back. "It's not my fault my son was born earlier than expected," she let out a small sigh, "Richard and I can't come up with a single name the two of us can agree on."

Layla comforted Grace with a small smile. "Well you two have still have some time."

"Layla, my son is a year old, a one year old without a name," Grace buried her face in her hands. "What kind of parent lets their child go without a name for a year?"

"Apparently you do," Layla glared at Emily.

"There, there Grace," the blonde gently patted her crying friend's shoulder, "I'm sure you and Richard will come up with a wonderful name for him."

"Richard and I have gone through practically all male names and still nothing catches our eyes." Grace just felt terrible for not having a name for her blue haired boy.

"Hmm," Layla began to think a bit, and snapped her fingers, "Why don't you name him after Richard's great-grandfather?"

"Great-grandfather Jellal?"

Lady Heartfilia nodded her head, "I remember the stories you've told me about how much Richard spoke highly of his great-grandfather, and the one time you met him during childhood. I could tell that he meant a lot to the both of you."

Grace clasped her hands. "Oh Layla that's a wonderful idea, and you could be his godmother."

"Me," Layla was both surprised and shocked.

"Seems logical, since you pretty much named him," Emily pointed out.

"Oh I cannot wait to tell Richard about this, I know that both Jellal and Lucy would be such great friends."

"I'm sure Lucy and Jellal would be the best of friends." Layla happily smiled.

* * *

_Timeskip 3 years later_

Layla was happily sipping some tea in the library until she began to smell smoke. Quickly, she and a few maids and butlers headed towards the source, Layla's eyes widened as she saw smoke coming from her daughters room.

"LUCY!" The mistress of the house shouted as a butler bust the door open.

There she saw her three year old daughter standing in front of a curtain that was lit up in flames.

"Quick, someone get me some water so I can summon Aquarius," a couple of maids came back with two buckets of water and quickly threw it on the carpet. Layla immediately began to summon Aquarius, once the water spirit was summoned and put out the fire, Layla gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for your assistance Aquarius." The blue haired woman nodded and went back to her world.

"Mama," the three year old happily shouted having no idea what just happened.

Layla wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Lucy, what happened, how did your curtains go up in flames?" She looked around to see if there was anything in the room that could set the fabrics on fire."

"I sneezed a bit and then all of a sudden, fire came out of my mouth and that's it." Layla couldn't understand how her daughter could set her own curtains on fire, it was impossible for her daughter to be a fire mage since she was a Celestial mage.

"Um Layla-sama, you might want to take a look at Lucy-sama's bed." A maid pointed at the destroyed piece of furniture.

Layla's eyes widened, there were some pieces of ice that covered the bed, and what looked like a pillar that shot up from the earth and split the bed in half.

"It can't be," Layla whispered softly.

"What can't be mama?" Mother looked down at her child, easily she could see the small fangs her daughter showed.

"It's nothing baby girl," Layla looked at the servants that stood behind her, "make sure no one, especially Jude, knows what happened here." They all nodded and swiftly began to clean up the mess that happened. _"To think my own daughter would have this kind of power."_

"Mama," the older blonde looked at the younger, "are you mad at me?"

"No sweet child," she gently smoothed out Lucy's hair, "just make sure this doesn't happen again."

Needless to say, life at the Heartfilia mansion was never the same.

After the incident in Lucy's room, more and more accidents would happen without Lucy realizing. Layla was lucky enough that most of these accidents happened when Jude wasn't home. Though, she knew that her luck would run out if one of Lucy's accidents were to happen if he was home, so Layla had called up a friend of hers to help suppress Lucy's magic.

"Are you sure you want to do this child?" A small old man asked.

Layla just sighed a bit, "It's the only way Makarov-san, it's getting out of hand, and I don't know what I can do to control it."

Purehito stroked his mustache, "I'm sure you could have a dragon to teach her, hmm?"

"I wish it were that easy, I mean how am I going to find a dragon that could help." The old man could sense the distress in her voice. "And would be impossible, I mean Lucy shows signs of having different elements."

"That's impossible, I mean how could a child possess such power."

"I remember my grandmother told me stories about a powerful ancestor we have, he came from a clan that was born with dragon blood that ran through his veins. He was considered the most powerful dragon slayer because he mastered all of the dragon slayer techniques of each element."

"Wait, did you save 'have' and not 'had'?"

Layla nodded, "I've been told that he's still alive, living in a dimension controlled by the dragon of time."

"How is that possible?"

"He made a vow to kill Acnologia."

"Are you telling me that this ancestor of yours was alive during the Dragon Civil War?"

"Yes, but he was much older than Acnologia, thanks to the dragon blood following through his veins, he was able to live much longer, and ages slower than normal."

"And his vow?"

"He wanted Acnologia dead because of what he did to the dragons. My ancestor wanted nothing but peace for both dragons and humans, but when he was told that dragons were teaching dragon slayer magic to humans, he paid no mind. Though, it changed when Acnologia decided to challenge his claim to become king of the dragons. Of course my ancestor was unsuccessful and was nearly killed, if it wasn't for the Dragon of Time."

"And then what happened."

"The Dragon of Time allowed my ancestor to continue on living in exchange for his power. All these years my ancestor lived through every decade for a dragon slayer to be born with the same kind of power he had."

"And now the waiting is over," Makarov was now talking about Lucy.

"Yes," Layla let out a small sigh, "the thing is, it's the main reason why I have to suppress Lucy's true powers and teach her Celestial Mage magic."

Makarov frowned, "What are you afraid of Layla?"

"I'm afraid that Acnologia will find her and kill her." The mother confessed with tears falling down her face. "Lucy is the first person born for such a long time with the same power as the real King of Dragons, and I'm afraid that Acnologia will see this as a threat."

The small old man sighed. "Alright Layla, I will help you, but know this, sooner or later, Lucy will find out about her heritage."

"I understand," Layla looked down at the necklace Makarov gave her. It was a small crystal heart shaped necklace designed to suppress Lucy's dragon slayer magic. "Thank you very much, Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"Are you surprised that your true heir happened to be a girl." A giant creature with wings that had a fur like texture asked the figure next to it.

The smaller figure laughed a bit, "To be honest, I really wasn't expecting this at all. I always thought that the next one would be a male, but," a pair of cerulean eyes looked at the image of Lucy through a portal, "a female one is quite interesting to say the least, wouldn't you agree, Aetas?"

"If you say so, Steffon-sama," the Dragon of Time looked at the young girl as well.

"Now if you excuse me, I must go look for Drago and speak to him."

Aetas let out a snort, "Good luck finding him, if he's not in his realm in the Celestial World, then he's probably somewhere else."

Steffon couldn't help but grin, "Well it's a good thing we got these portals, eh?"

* * *

_Time skip 2 years later_

Laughter could be heard in the Heartfilia garden as a six year old boy was chasing around a five year old girl. The young girl squealed as the young boy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Gotcha' Lucy," Lucy couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Both Grace and Layla couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. After Lucy had forgotten about sneezing out fire, our randomly shooting out ice, Layla decided it was time for her daughter to have a playmate. Of course Grace was ecstatic to bring young Jellal over to her friend's estate. Their ages were perfect to start forming a strong bond between the two young children.

"Oh I can't believe how gentle Jellal is being towards Lucy." Both women watched as the young bluenette carefully placed Lucy back on the ground after lifting her up a bit.

Layla couldn't help but giggle, "Yes, he's quite the gentlemen."

"I just can't wait till the two are old enough to date and then get married."

Layla just laughed at her friend's imagination. "Yes, I can only imagine at how the grandchildren would look."

Once Lucy spotted the two adults being too preoccupied with their conversation, she grabbed Jellal by the hand and started to drag him somewhere.

"Oi Lucy, where are we going?"

"Shh," Jellal followed without saying a word.

He saw how far they were walking away from their mothers and noticed that they were somewhere else. Lucy had taken him to a secluded area and was confused as to why.

"Lucy, why are we here?"

The young blonde couldn't help but grin at her friend's question. "There's someone I want you to meet." Jellal just raised a brow. "Just promise me you won't scream or run away once you meet him."

Now he was more confused, "Um okay."

"Promise," Lucy placed her hands on her hip and looked at Jellal, the bluenette felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I promise, I promise, now would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Okay," the blonde smiled, she cupped her mouth her hands and shouted out. "DRAGO! DRAGO WHERE ARE YOU? THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

Jellal was curious to know who this Drago fellow, praying that it wasn't some random stranger, or a bear, or a wolf. Though, his theories were thrown out the window as he heard a loud roar and a tall shadow towering over them. Jellal looked at the shadow figure and couldn't help but freeze up.

"Jellal, I'd like you to meet Drago, the Celestial Dragon." Drago once again gave off a mighty roar, it was a sound that Jellal would never forget.

**END**

* * *

**Phew what a chapter. Expect a lot of a time skipping in the first few chapters. **

**I apologize for any grammatical error this story may contain.**

**Also feel free to leave a review, I won't ask for much since this is my first multi-chapter fic of the Fairy Tail series. **

**As to what Steffon looks like, picture him as Naruto from Naruto (XD) minus the whisker and his hair a bit shorter (than it was in Shippuden) and a bit more tamed. **

**If you have any questions, they will be answered by pm or in the next chapter.**


End file.
